Falling in Love With a Space Princess
by liamdude5
Summary: Marco seems to have developed a little crush on Star. This is the story of that crush turning into so much more. Rated PG for Mild language and mild suggestive refrences.
1. Falling in Love

It all started with a simple movie night.

And that movie night was part of a tradition that started one night when Star was supposed to go on a date with Oskar.

Star waited up for hours, but Oskar never came. So, Marco did what he could to cheer her up: make nachos and see what was on TV. Of course, it worked.

So, every Saturday night, Star and Marco sat in the family room and watched whatever blockbuster movie was showing on the Fox Network.

On the night where it all began, Star and Marco were joined by Alfonzo and Ferguson, since their plans involving two girls had been spoiled. So, they joined Star and Marco to watch "The Friendly Predator: An E.T. Knockoff".

"So this is what Earth people think aliens are like," Star asked.

"Sometimes," Ferguson answered, "Other times, we make them the bad guys, hellbent on destroying our planet and civilizations."

"How exactly do you guys portray princesses from other dimensions," Star asked.

"Surprisingly," Marco answered, "That character type doesn't appear too much."

"But it could," Alfonzo thought out loud, "Ferguson, we are going to be rich."

"Maybe we should just watch the movie," Marco suggested.

"I once saw that there was a movie about a princess from another dimension online," Star added on, "But they asked for credit card information, and I couldn't find your Mom's purse."

"Please let us just watch the movie," Marco begged.

As they watched the movie, they all thought that the Fox Network can't show good movies. They were convinced of this when the alien decided to eat the little boy who was hiding him the whole movie. Ferguson and Alfonzo both thought this wasn't as good as the tearful goodbye from the original E.T.

Then, it seems as if the alien is rescued by his girlfriend, but not before they share a disgusting kiss scene.

"Even that freaky alien has someone to love," Star lamented, "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey," Marco comforted, hugging Star, "Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why doesn't Oskar like me," Star asked.

"Because Oskar is an idiot," Marco answered.

"Don't you talk about Oskar that way," Star growled.

Alfonzo and Ferguson shared an awkward look.

"He's got to be," Marco asserted, "Anybody who can't see how fun, sweet, pretty, and awesome you are has got to be just a big idiot."

"Well," Star asked, "Do you think I'll find a big non idiot someday?"

"I know you will," Marco reassured.

"Aww, Marco," Star cooed, giving Marco a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem Star," Marco whispered, returning Star's hug. After about two more seconds, the two teens released their grips on each other.

"You know," Star offered, "Now that I'm feeling better, how about I run to the kitchen and get all of us some fresh sodas?"

"Thank you Star," the guys all thanked as Star went into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh," Alfonzo yelled.

"What," Marco questioned.

"Don't play dumb with us," Ferguson interrogated, "'Nothing is wrong with you.' You like Star."

"Of course I do," Marco responded, "She's my friend and kinda my family."

"Oh no," Alfonzo corrected, "We mean you love her. Like, you wanna kiss her."

"What," Marco blurted out, "No way."

"Yes way," Ferguson responded, "You wanna rub her lips with yours."

"Knock it off you guys," Marco chuckled, "I mean, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her or something."

Alfonzo and Ferguson shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching the movie, before remembering that Star had paused it when she got up to get the sodas.

That night, when Marco tried getting to sleep, he found that he couldn't. Because one particular girl had entered his mind.

"Oh no," Marco murmured to himself.

He was in love with Star Butterfly.


	2. Tech Savvy Marco

So, Marco knew that he loved Star Butterfly. But, he had no idea what to do next.

He knew if he was going to ask her out, there's only one way he could do it: quirkily.

Marco thought of all the different ways he could ask Star out in this way: being up front in some manner would definitely make Marco back out of the whole thing. A promposal would be too much and just not him.

Marco had to do something simple and indirect. Luckily, Marco happened to know exactly where he could find his highly specific needs: the internet.

After a few minutes of Google searching, Marco found exactly what he needed.

The only question: How would he pull this off?

One night not too soon later, Star was in her room, trying to see if she could connect her cell phone to her wand so she could use it to make phone calls. She was not successful so far.

This phone was new. It was the same kind Marco had. Marco had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday.

She liked her new phone.

Suddenly, Star heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Star called out.

Then, Marco entered through the doorway.

"Hey Marco," Star greeted, "What's up?"

"Hey Star," Marco greeted, "I just installed an update on my phone, and I realized I never taught you how to do that. So, let me do it for you."

"Why don't you just show me how to do it," Star asked.

"Come on, Star," Marco complained, "It's late, and I don't want to spend forever trying to teach this to you."

"It would not take you forever to teach me," Star objected.

"It took you an hour to learn how to change your home screen wallpaper," Marco added on.

"Fine," Star gave in, "Fix my phone for me, Mr Phone Expert."

Star handed Marco her phone and he messed with it for about three minutes.

"All done," Marco stated, returning the phone to Star.

"Really," Star questioned, "That seemed pretty darn quick."

"Yeah," Marco brushed off, "Updates are easy."

"Oh," Star realized.

"Well," Marco stated as he started to leave, "Good night."

"Good night," Star responded.

As soon as Marco left the room, Star's phone started to ring. She checked to look who was calling, and the caller ID said, "Will You Go Out With Me?"

Star knew exactly who was calling. So, instead of answering, she got up and whacked her bedroom door with her elbow. As she expected, she heard Marco's scream on the other side.

Star opened the door and saw Marco leaning against the wall, rubbing his head.

"You are such a dork," Star mocked.

"So," Marco asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will," Star answered, sealing the deal with a quick kiss on the lips, "Goodnight, safe kid."

As Star returned to her room, Marco murmured to a closed bedroom door, "Goodnight, Princess Star Butterfly."


	3. The Jazz Club

In movies, the first step to a successful date was the getting ready montage. These could range from one minute to ten minutes.

But, the point of the montage is never how long it is. The point is to show enough interesting stuff to keep the montage from getting boring.

Star and Marco both nailed their getting ready montages.

Marco put on his therapist vest, combed his hair, shaved, and put on cologne to the tune of Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top.

Star, meanwhile, slipped on a dress, did over her hair, and put on a headband to the tune of Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison.

However, the ending of their montages left something to be desired. Star ended up finishing her's 25 minutes before Marco finished his. So, she ended up waiting for him to finish in the bathroom.

But, to Star, when he finally finished, it was worth the wait. Because he looked hot.

"Wow," Star admired, "You look good."

"Thanks," Marco blushed, "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Star thanked, "So, where are we going?"

"I have an idea," Marco answered.

So, Marco took Star small, warehouse style building downtown.

"What are we doing here," Star asked.

"You'll see," Marco stated, "I think you'll like it."

As they entered the building, Star saw that there were tables, waiters, and a stage with the bright words "Club Jazz Compass" above it.

"What is this place," Star asked.

"It's a jazz club," Marco explained, "Basically, you eat and listen to jazz music."

"Oh," Star remembered, "I think I've heard of your 'jazz music' before."

"Is that right," Marco asked.

"Yeah," Star stated, "It's the one with the instruments that sound all nasal, and guys sing about how sad they are."

"That's blues," Marco corrected, "Jazz doesn't have to be sad. It doesn't even need to have lyrics."

"Oh," Star realized, "We have something like that on Mewnii."

Star then remembered how, on Mewnii, people would play cowbell-like instruments and say things like, "Every day is pain," and, "I put my dead wife in ice."

"Please stop comparing Earth to Mewnii," Marco begged, "They are not the same thing."

"Good evening," the Maitre D greeted, "My name is Blue Thunder. How many tonight?"

"Just the two of us," Marco answered.

"Excellent," Blue Thunder stated, "Please follow me to your table."

"Alright," Star quietly cheered.

Blue Thunder then led Star and Marco to a table close to the stage.

"Allow me," Marco offered, holding out a chair for Star.

"But I wanted to sit there," Star stated, pointing to the chair to the right of the chair Marco was holding out.

"Alright," Marco caved, moving to the chair Star was pointing to, "There you are."

"Actually," Star realized, "I think I like the first chair better."

Marco then moved to the chair he originally pulled out and pulled it out again.

"Thank you, Sir Marco," Star thanked, taking a seat. He then proceeded to sit next to her.

"Now," Blue Thunder asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"We just sat down," Star stated.

"Why are you taking our order," Marco asked, "Aren't you the Maitre D?"

"I'm also the waiter," Blue Thunder stated, "And the chef."

"You have three jobs here," Marco questioned.

"I find cooking relaxing," Blue Thunder stated, "It's like yoga, except I get to cut stuff up. Like a butcher. The first performer is coming up soon, I will let you decide while they play."

As Blue Thunder walked away, Marco just stared at Star with a confused look on his face.

"He seems nice," Star commented.

Suddenly, a mysterious individual appeared on stage, holding a saxaphone.

"Hello there all you fine music lovers," the stranger stated, "I think it's time for you to sit back and enjoy the sensual sounds of smooth jazz."

The stranger then started playing his saxaphone. About a minute into his song, Star realized that this music was having a pleasant effect on her.

Star felt like listening to this music was making her body and mind become both relaxed and excited at the same time. She'd never felt this before, but she didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately, after about nine minutes, the music stopped and the club started clapping.

"Marco," Star gasped, "That music was amazing."

"I thought you would like it," Marco replied.

"I mean," Star gushed, "Even though it's quieter than other stuff, it still makes me feel like I want to move."

"That's the cool think about jazz," Marco added on, "No matter how slow it gets, it still keeps that funky rhythm that makes it jazz."

"Wait," Star questioned, "You mean it gets louder?"

"Yeah," Marco replied, "That's called swing. It's the kind of music people dance to."

"That sounds awesome," Star gasped, "Do you think they're going to play that tonight?"

"It's hard to tell," Marco admitted, "With the guys here, you never really know what they're gonna play. Honestly, I don't think even they know what they're going to play until they start."

"Hey," Star suggested, "If they do play one of those dance songs tonight, we could dance together."

"Wait," Marco stammered, "Us? Dance? Together?"

"Yeah," Star taunted, "You nervous?"

"Me, nervous," Marco nervously joked, "You obviously don't know me at all."

"Well, you can be unnervous," Star reassured, "You're here with me."

"That's why I'm nervous," Marco quipped, a bit more relaxed.

"Besides," Star playfully ignored, "They might not even play this 'swing' of yours."

"Alright now," the stranger on stage stated, "Why don't we speed things up a notch? Groove cats, grab your pretty young things and get up on this floor. We're gonna get us up to swing."

"Star," Marco stammered.

"Get up," Star demanded, rising from her chair, "We're dancing."

"Star," Marco argued, "I thought we both agreed neither of us would try anything we weren't comfortable with on this date."

"I had my fingers crossed," Star pushed back, "Now, come on."

So, Star grabbed Marco and pulled him onto the dance floor, where other couples were already ready.

"I don't even know what I should do," Marco admitted, "I've never danced to this type of music before."

"Hey," Star encouraged, "Neither have I. Guess we'll learn together."

"All right," the stranger on stage stated, "Let's start out with something quick and easy. Get ready to dance."

"Oh good," Marco stammered, "I can humiliate myself in only a few minutes."

"Take my hand," Star demanded.

Marco decided to not argue and took Star's hand.

It was revealed that there was another stranger on stage, as a spotlight hit the piano and the second stranger started playing it.

Upon hearing this, Star started off by going slow, like she'd seen in so many romance movies, and Marco naturally followed along.

"See," Star reassured, "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"It's gonna get worse," Marco countered.

"Don't you think your exaggerating a little bit," Star asked.

"When the music gets faster," Marco gulped, "I'm going to end up flailing around like a wet noodle."

"You're tense," Star sympathized, "Let me help you."

So, Star tried her best to calm Marco down.

"Star," Marco pointed out, "Please stop rubbing my butt."

"But it feels nice," Star complimented, "Firm."

"Star," Marco groaned.

Suddenly, without warning, the piano stopped playing so slowly. The piano picked up in tempo and the saxaphone stranger dropped his saxaphone to pick up a trumpet.

Marco took a peek at Star's face and saw she was starting to get a bit excited. This made Marco gulp at what was to come.

As soon as the trumpet started playing, Star started throwing Marco around while keeping a tight grip on him.

Star may have had a huge grin on her face, but Marco couldn't have been more terrified.

Ok, that was an exaggeration. He clearly could have. I'm just trying to say he was kinda freaked out.

After Star was done flipping him all over the place, she put him back on the ground and spun him around like he was a merry go round set on "Scramble".

When Marco was done spinning, he saw Star kicking her feet in a bizarre dance motion.

"Come on Marco," Star persuaded, "Embrace the madness."

Marco decided to take Star's advice and tried to do the same dance as her. He wasn't exactly successful, but he managed to have fun with what he did.

Then, the trumpet cut out. The piano started playing unaccompanied. As things slowed down, so did the dancers.

Star stopped her dance and grabbed Marco, resuming her previous slow dance with him. Marco, almost as if it were natural, placed his arms just where they were.

As the music slowly died down, Marco and Star slowed their dance to almost a halt.

"That was awesome," Star breathed.

"Yeah," Marco replied, "Not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Is this what mating is like," Star asked.

"Not exactly," Marco corrected.

After a few more songs, Star and Marco returned home. They went to bed, eager for the next time they'd go on a date.


	4. To Fargo With Love

Star and Marco didn't start watching the Fargo TV series until after the second episode of Season 3 aired. Alfonso was the one who recommended it to them.

And, once they started watching, they were hooked.

Sure, they weren't the biggest fans of Season 2, but they loved Seasons 1 and 3. Heck, it was this show that made them watch the Coen Brothers movie of the same name.

And, as soon as they looked at the Coen Brothers' other movies, they discovered The Big Lebowski.

The second it was over, they just stared at the TV for half an hour.

On that day, Star and Marco vowed to watch every Coen Brothers movie ever made, no matter what their involvement is.

A few weeks later, their rooms had a bunch of Coen Brothers memorabilia.

A No Country For Old Men DVD taped to Marco's wall. Fargo posters. The Big Lebowski clothing. And Star managed to find the eyepatch Jeff Bridges wore in True Grit.

And so, on this Saturday, Star and Marco were watching the Coen Brothers movie they dreaded watching the most: 2016's Gambit, written by the brothers.

They had sat through the Hudsucker Proxy, the Ladykillers, and Garfield (like Bill Murray, they mixed up the Coens and Sir Joel Cohen), but Gambit was considered by many to be the Coens' worst movie.

They could have chosen to ignore it, but they felt they couldn't be true Coen Brothers fans unless they watched all their movies, resulting in this dreadful Saturday movie choice.

Star and Marco laid on the living room couch, watching Colin Firth embarrass himself for the twenty fourth time. They both agreed it was a rather halting date.

(Halting means "marked by a lack of sureness or effectiveness", by the way. Thanks, Merriam Webster.)

"I'm hungry," Star moaned.

"Then go get yourself some leftover pizza from the fridge," Marco responded.

"Let me rephrase that," Star rephrased, "I'm hungry for some of Marco's Awesome Nachos."

"I'll make them once this episode is over," Marco countered.

"But I'm so hungry now," Star moaned, "My stomach is eating itself. And that's not an expression, it can do that."

"Alright," Marco caved in, getting off the couch, "I'll go make them."

"Really," Star asked.

"If you want them that bad," Marco replied, walking to the kitchen, "I'd feel guilty if I didn't make them for you."

"Oh my gosh," Star moaned, "I love you."

Marco suddenly stopped in his tracks and started staring at Star, completely oblivious as to what she just said.

"Star," Marco stuttered, "What did you just say?"

"I said 'thank you'," Star replied.

"No," Marco corrected, "You said 'I love you'."

"Oh," Star realized, "Ohhhhhh. I just said that."

"Yeah," Marco stammered, "And only a month after we started dating. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah," Star replied, "I mean, though, it does make sense on some level. We have been friends for some time before we started dating. But, at the same time, it was only a little over a month ago I started seeing you as more than just a friend."

"I'm sorry," Marco questioned, "What was that?"

"Not important," Star blocked, "Or, maybe it is? Ugh, I wish I could talk to Dr. Marco Ph.D right now."

As Star laid down on the couch, Marco came back and silently asked her to lift her head. She did as asked and Marco let Star's head fall into his lap. As he started talking, he also rubbed his sweaty hands through Star's hair.

"I bet if Dr. Marco Ph.D were here right now," Marco reassured, "He would tell you that it doesn't matter when you say you love someone. All that matters is you know deep down in your heart that you couldn't live without them. And, as much as Dr. Marco Ph.D wanted to be here to say that, Marco Diaz had to be here to tell you something."

"Marco," Star gasped, "Are you saying..."

"Star Butterfly," Marco cooed, "I love you too."

"Oh, Marco," Star gushed, giving Marco many little kisses all over his face, "I love you, I love you."

"Star," Marco blushed, "Gross."

As much as Star enjoyed occasionally getting on Marco's nerves, she decided this moment would be better if both of them were satisfied. So, she settled in to Marco's lips for a long make out session.

"Should we turn off the TV," Marco asked.

"Nope," Star answered.


End file.
